The legend of Zelda and the Moons of Awakening
by RoddickRocks
Summary: Link and Star were best friends growing up...But when Link had to leave to save Hyrule, he left without a trace, and Star has a secrate that could change everything between them. Please R&R! This is my first fic. So it might suck
1. The sign of trouble

Just so all of you know this is story takes place about 5 years after Link saved Clock town.  
And alot has changed. Here are some of the charters in the story so you won't be confused.  
  
Star~Link's best friend growing up...But she hasn't talked to him since he left to save Hyrule,  
many years ago. And she has a secrate...She Zelda's long lost sister.  
  
Navi~ Link's fairy(Most of you know that)  
  
Moon~(Star's fairy)  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Star watched the sunset from the top of the Deku Tree. She never saw anything so beatiful in   
her life. The wind was so calm it blew her dark brown hair around. It was hard to image that   
something so peaceful meant something bad was gonna happen soon. Star could feel it in the breeze,  
But who could she tell...No one would believe her. She thought and only one person came to mind.  
  
LINK  
  
She should go to Link, But when he left 10 years ago to save Hyrule, he left without telling   
her bye and they had known each other for years. The wind began to blow a tad bit harder. And   
Star knew she had to tell him. So she climbed down the great Deku tree's trunk and walked down   
the path back to Kokiri Forest, with her fsiry Moon flying behind her.  
  
( Sorry if this Chapter sucks, but this is my first fic. and the story gets better promise!) 


	2. Old Friends on a new adventure

Sorry the first chapter is short! I had to hurry up and get off the computer, but this one makes   
up for it.   
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
The wind still blew in small gusts around the forest. Star walked the familar path that led to  
Link's house.  
  
" Star are you sure you want to do this?" Moon asked her.  
  
" Moon, I have to...He's the only person I know that will believe these stranges fillings I get,  
Besides I'm sure he already knows something is going on "  
  
She slowly made her way to the path infront of Link's tree house.  
  
" Go " Moon told her, " Go there isn't much time."  
  
Star climbed the same ladder that her and Link once played on when they were younger.  
  
" Link " She called out softly as climbed the ladder, " Link...I...I need your help. Are you even   
home?"  
  
" I knew you'd come someday " He said stepping out the door, he pulled her onto the porch,  
" How you been?"  
  
Link grew up since Star saw him last. He went from a small little boy to a tall and muscular  
man.  
  
" I've been ok, But I need to talk to you " Star replied.  
  
" Okay...About what?"  
  
" Listen this might sound really dumb and all...But you remember when we were younger how   
I use to get these feels when something bad was about to happen."  
  
" Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Link asked.  
  
" Well today I was in the Great Deku Tree's meadow, and this strange wind began to blow.   
It was a clam wind, But it seemed strange and I could sense something, I just don't know what."  
Star replied.  
  
Link looked at her for a minute, " And thats why you came to me?"  
  
" Yeah, Your the only person...That believes me, Or at least I hop you can help me stop   
whatever it is " Star said looking at the ground.  
  
" Believe you why should I believe you, I leave to save the world and when I come back you   
don't even talk to me...But, I guess you had the right to be mad. I'm just glad your talking  
to me again. That's why Me and you are going to do this together."  
  
" Together, Me...Ha...Were all gonna die if I try to save the world, and plus it's just  
a dumb little feeling I got from the wind " Star replied.  
  
" You said you thought something was coming and your the one who said Ganon was evil a long  
time ago. Even when know one believed you. So thats why your coming with me this time, I   
promise nothing bad will happen...Or at least I hope not. What do you say?" Link asked.  
  
Star thought for a moment, " I'll come but, I'll only be getting in your way."  
  
  
  
( Hey Guys please Review this and tell me what you think so far...Please be honest. The   
next chapter will be up by Monday ) 


	3. The dream is just the begining

( Here it is Chapter 3, This were the action starts to begin )  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Star didn't exactly know what was gonna happen over the next few days. Maybe her dumb little   
feeling was nothing at. Maybe it was all in her mind. She didn't exactly know what the bad   
thing that was gonna happen was. Maybe she shouldn't of told Link about any of this.   
  
" Link...What exactly are we gonna look for?" She asked.  
  
" I don't know...But I have a idea of were we could start at...Most of these things are   
connected to Hyrule, So we can start there " He answered.  
  
" Well if were going to start this wacky adventure tomarrow, I better get home, and get some  
sleep " Star said walking out the door and climbing down the ladder.  
  
" I'll see you tomarrow " He called after her.  
  
" Ok bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star had a really bad dream that night. A dream of something that happened in her past. She   
would be sitting in a room, playing with a girl in a purple dress, This girl was her older  
sister. She knew that because the other people in the room would talk about how much they   
looked alike.Then in a blink of an eye, The dream would change and the sky would go dark and   
rainclouds would fill the scene. And there would be this man, He wore a black cloak with a hood and   
he would take her away from the castle.  
  
Star woke up quickly, and see was breathing heavy and see was sweating. She had that dream   
every once in a while, she never really understood it. But each time she would have it, a new  
part would come in. This time it scared her even more.  
  
" Star are you okay?" Moon asked.  
  
" Yeah, I just had that dream, you know the one were I get taken away from my family." She   
answered standing up.  
  
" Star, This could mean something, The way you discribe it, It sounds like..." Moon trailed   
off.  
  
" Moon what is it tell me " Star demanded.  
  
" Listen what I'm about to tell you, you weren't suppose to find out for a long time. It could,  
and will Change your whole life."  
  
" Moon what is it tell me."  
  
" Not know it's not the right time. When the time comes you'll know. Trust me you'll know "  
Moon flew out the window, and returned with a ruby, " Here tomarrow wear this, But don't tell  
Link about it"  
  
" Ok " Star said and putting the ruby in her pocket, and laid back down.  
  
She woke up a hour later, Still breathing heavy. She put on her tunic, and grabbed her little   
potch made of deku tree shavings. She put on her brown boots and walked outside. She walked down   
the path towards Link's house.   
  
The wind still blew in small gusts, a sign that the worst was yet to come. She crossed her   
arms over her chest for warmth. She reached Link's house, and was going to wake him up. But, she  
saw that he was asleep so she turned to walk back home.  
  
" Link, wake up!" Navi said, " Link Star's outside she's walking away, I think she wanted to   
talk to you. She seems upset."  
  
Link got up quickly, and walked out onto his porch, " Star..." Llnk called out, " Star!"  
  
She came up behind him and put her hand over his mouth, " I knew you would come out here after   
a while."  
  
" Navi, woke me up, She said you seemed upset."  
  
" Yeah, I had a bad dream, That's all...Pretty pathetic right?" Star replied as her cheeks   
turned red.  
  
" No, Dreams mean things. Signs of things to come or things that have happened in the past." Link  
paused, " So if you wanna talk about it I'm here."  
  
Star was about to tell him about the dream when Moon interrupted her, " Star, It's no the right  
time for you to tell anyone about this...This is something you need to keep to your self for a   
while " Moon whispered in Star's ear.  
  
Star looked at her in confusion, " Moon...Why can't I " She started to say.  
  
" Star It's not the right time, Tell no one. Keep this to yourself."  
  
Star looked at Link, " The dream was...nothing, It was...Nothing."  
  
" Okay, If your sure." Link replied.  
  
" Yeah, I am."  
  
" Well since were both already up, Why don't we go ahead and leave." Link insisted.  
  
" The land of Hyrule is huge, were never going to find anything."  
  
" That's why we have Epona. She's being tooken care of at Lon Lon ranch. So if we   
just go there first and get her, We can get places quicker."  
  
" A horse...Since when do you have a horse?" Star asked.   
  
The wind began to blow in bigger gusts. Star looked up towards the sky. She closed her eyes  
as the wind blew her hair around.  
  
" It's coming closer " She said, " In a few days no one's going to be safe."  
  
" Thats why will be waiting for it " Link replied, " Now let's go, So we can get Epona by   
morning."  
  
  
  
( Hey guys, Review this and tell me what you think. Thanks!) 


	4. It's the right time

Chapter 4:  
  
  
It was dark, when Link and Star left to go to the edge of Kokiri Forest. The wind was still   
blowing, at it's normal pace. It had died down a little bit since Star was outside last. She still  
wasn't sure if this was all real or, If it was just some dumb feeling.  
  
" I just wanted to warn you..." Link said, " When we get onto Hyrule Field, Since it's still dark  
There might be somethings that po up out of know where, so you might wanna be ready."  
  
When Link told her that, Star got all these memories and images in her mind. One's of her and her   
sister...Her and her family. The guy in the black cloak. She remembered that one the most. They   
were racing aginst knights on a horse. She would try to scream, but her mouth was covered and her   
hands were tighed together.  
  
" Star are you Okay?" Link asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
" And another warning once we get out there. It's alot different then here" And with that said   
they walked acrossed the bridge and then to the entrance towards Hyrule Field.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind was blowing at the same pace it was in Kokiri. Star smelled the fresh air, tha the   
winds brought from Lake Hylia. She got this sudden feeling that she was safe. And that she knew   
were she was going. Like she'd been her before. Travled it millons of times.  
  
" Hey Star, You remember, wehen I said things just pop up sometimes?" Link asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well it just happened so you might want to stand back and let me handle this."  
  
Star looked at Link werid, Then turned around to find Nabooru and her pack of followers.  
  
" Link...I see you've came back. What did you not see enough of our beauty?" Nabooru said.  
  
" You wish, Maybe I came to finish you off once and for all."  
  
" And I see you have a new accomplance. Is she your little..." Nabooru looked Star in the eyes,  
" Princess Star, Oh my god your Princess Star...We all tough Ganondorf killed you all those   
years ago."  
  
Link looked at Star.  
  
" Now is the time " said Moon.  
  
" The time for what?" Star asked.  
  
" All those dreams you had, all those flash backs. There from your past. A long time ago...when   
you were no more than 1 or 2. You were tooken from your family. Which if the family of Hyrule."  
Moon stated.  
  
" Wait...It can't be...I'm just a person from Kokiri."  
  
" No your a member of the Royal Family, and there waiting for you to return." Moon informed.  
  
" But she won't be returning, because I'm going to finish what I forgot to do " Ganondorf said   
appering from a small puff of green smoke, " Ahhh...Link we meet again. I bet you thought you   
got rid of me."  
  
Link drew out his sword.  
  
" Oh looking for a fight I see, Don't worry when I get done taking care of your little   
girlfriend, I'll come back to kill you too." Ganon grabbed Star by the hair, and pulled her on   
his black horse that magicly appeared.  
  
" Link help " Star screamed.  
  
" He can't help you. Nothing can " Ganon threw a bomb at him, and in a instant he vanished,   
with Star with him.  
  
( The next chapter will be up tomarrow, Please Review and tell me what you think! I'm trying  
my best to make this interesting. Thanks for reading! ) 


	5. The Prince of Darkness

Chapter 5:  
  
  
Link ran into Lon Lon Ranch. It was almost dawn, the light was slowly creeping over Hyrule   
Field. He could hear Malon and her father Talon talking. He took out his Ocarina and played   
Epona's song.  
  
" Link has come for Epona " Malon said to her father.  
  
Epona ran out of the barn and over to Link. She whinned in joy to see him again.  
  
" Epona you ready to save the world, and a good friend of mine?"  
  
Epona whinned again.  
  
Link hope onto the saddle and they rode out of the Ranch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Star...You grow more beatuiful every minute " Ganon told her as he locked her arms in chains,  
" I've always need a a wife to be the Queen of darkness!"  
  
" I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man in Hyrule."  
  
" Oh...I forgot your waiting for that dumb fairy boy to marry you. But he won't be able to if   
your dead." Ganon said drawing out his sword, and walked over to Star, " I could never stand, you  
or any of the Royal Family. All ya'll want is to put people like me down. And when we get stronger  
than you, you always send some of your dumb Secrate realm protector to put us back down."  
  
" What are you talking about. I hardly even knew my family, I wasn't with them long enough to   
actually know who they are." Star said in her defense.  
  
" Well that doesn't matter now does it, you have Royalty in your blood...Wait...wait..wait...If  
you have royalty in your blood...That means...Who ever you marry will be the king of Hyrule" Ganon  
replied," Which means if you marry me I'll be King. And if I'm King everyone will have to listen   
to me."  
  
" Don't get your hopes up!"Star screamed.  
  
" Oh and whose gonna save you, LINK! As of right now, we are taking care of the little hero of   
Hyrule."  
  
( Next chapter will be up tomarrow! Please R&R! ) 


	6. The darkness may over come

Here's a new character, her name is Shadow. She's a Star and Zelda's cousin.  
And another new character is Angel.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Link rode down the path towards Hyrule castle. He was detirmend to get his friend out of   
trouble. Who knows what Ganon is trying to do he thought. I have to help her.  
  
Just at that moment Link saw a figure coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. He   
told Epona to stop. A girl rode up to him on a horse.  
  
" Are you Link?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah, why?"  
  
" Nothing, It's just today your going to die " The girl took out a Bow and Arrow and shot him in  
the shoulder, as some lizalfos, and wolves appeared. Link fell off his horse. They started beating   
him up.  
  
Link lay limp on the ground. He was bleeding on the side of his face, and from his mouth.  
  
" What is the Hero of Time not so brave anymore!" The girl screamed, " And now we are going to put  
you out of your misery." She raised her sword to his neck.  
  
Link closed his eyes waiting for the pain, He was laying there helpless, But it never came. he   
opened his eyes and all the wolves, and lizalfos layed on the ground dead. He stood up slowly.  
  
" It's amazing what you can do when your a member of the royal family " Shadow said.  
  
" Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
" I'm Shadow, A member of the royal family. I'm Star and Zelda's one and only cousin. And that   
girl who was on the horse...That's Angel. She's been after the all of us for years. She probably  
the most evil person, I mean besides Ganon."  
  
( The Next Chapter will be up tomarrow Please Review! ) 


End file.
